Fate of the One-Eye
by Spirit Of Mephiles
Summary: An accident with Jay some pigs and a window results in Jay being in a hospital missing his right eye. Out of all the birds Chuck is the most worried which raises suspicions with the flock. Then one night a sneak-attack is launched against the birds. Does Jay have the 'sight' to end the fight for the eggs once and for all? Features: More then a little friendship with Chuck/Jay
1. The Disaster

Jay the Bright-heart

One day (Most) everything was normal with the world. King pig was writing a strategy down in his pink book titled 'How to steal eggs for dummies' and the chef was desperately trying to satisfy the kings hunger expectations on the other side of the valley. On the other side though more 'exciting 'stuff was happening. Chuck and Jay were gone though no-one knew why which was odd and raised some suspicions among Red Jim and Jake due to the fact they were gone quite often. Bomb was strolling with Matilda –not relationship-wise) and Red was guarding the nest when Jay and Chuck came walking through smiling. "Where were you guys?" asked Red "Oh nowhere. I can't tell you anyways" replied Jay and Chuck looked up and top the left as the normal little kid caught lying does. Red looked suspicious but smiled and said "I bet you were. Now can you guard the eggs?" Jay and Chuck nodded but when they turned to the eggs they were gone! "The eggs! They have been stolen" Yelled Jay as Jim and Jake barreled forward and gasped in shock. They saw 3 pigs zooming to the Kings castle on rocket powered skateboards so they had a big head start. Not to mention new technology. All the birds assembled and Red said "Chuck gets to bring the slingshot!" and Chuck sighed, ran over to the slingshot and put it on a cart with some wheels and they all pushed it to the castle were the eggs were in the castle. Red mounted the slingshot and shot himself at the castle but only ricocheted off the roof and landed in a scraggly heap at the base of the slingshot then Matilda went and ripped a hole in the back but it stayed up by one support beam but some of it collapsed and killed 3 pigs out of 9 pigs but stayed strong. Then Bomb went killing 8/9 total. Then the Blues ran up to the slingshot but Jim and Jake didn't notice Chuck whisper "Good luck and stay safe" to Jay who smiled back and nodded "I will be "he whispered back and ran back up to the slingshot and formed a special formation to make them look like one bird but they fanned out but Jim and Jake missed their targets. Guess where Jay went. Just make a guess Jim and Jake slammed into the stone wall but jay sailed into the window and shattered the glass. Suddenly a huge shard of glass flew towards his eye. Jay closed his eyes as he braced for impact but he suddenly felt the shard slice open in a diagonal line from his forehead, across his Right eye and total red filled Jay's vision. He plummeted downwards and killed the last pig and hit the edge of a cage that had Bubbles huddled in it until Jay hit the edge and tore it apart so he could get it out but got multiple scratches in the process. Bubbles shouted "I'm free!" and he saw and let out a sharp gasp. "Jay!"


	2. They find the damage

Now on the outside Chuck had saw the blood and hoped for the best as Red walked up to him and said" Where is Jay?" "He is still in there Red. I'm worried. I saw some blood through the window." Red nodded and they ran through the hole in the back to see bubbles putting some leaves on the wound trying to stop the bleeding but the blood soaked through the leaves and Jay was lying in a small but growing pool of blood. Red and Chuck ran over to him and examined him and Red thought_ it's bleeding badly. That's a bad sign. And it may need stiches due to the damage around his eye_. Suddenly Chuck couldn't hold it in any longer he ran into the corner and threw up from all the blood and started crying. Bomb, who had poked him head in to see what all the fuss was about, saw Chuck crying and ran over to comfort him and rubbing his a bit because he had threw up a couple more times (ewe) and Red picked up Jay's body and said "We had better head home eh?" and looked over at Chuck who was pale and could only nod from lack of strength. And with that they gathered the birds with Bubbles following shakily in the rear with a Matilda beside him because he got terrified when he saw Jay's body. When they got out there Red put the body on a couch where it got blood-stained only a bit but it was very quick. Matilda called the doctor on the urgent-care number and they said they would be here in about 15 minutes. "Uh Do you have any candy?" asked Bubbles to try to lighten up the mood and Chuck got a small bowl of candy from a dish and handed it to Bubbles who began to eat instantly. Piece by piece until Bubbles said to Chuck in a whisper "Do you think Jay will be Okay?" "I don't know Bubbles. I just don't know"

Next chapter we will see if Jay survives or dies from blood lose and a doctor will determin what will happen

(I think he will live but I will see and I may make another version where Jay dies but probably from something else that will change in the end)


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus

I'm sorry I will not be continuing this story for a while because I don't have any motivation for them. I may think of something and you can help me with it if you want. I hope this doesn't offend too many people. If you want you can review and help but I won't continue this for a while but I WILL CONTINUE! just not right now

Sorry,

Spirit of Mephiles


End file.
